The New Nightmare King
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha becomes the target of an evil creature lurking in the shadows! Can Jocu protect her!


**guestsurprise, the always awesome author, wrote this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha was having a very hard time sleeping. Her nightmare began to feel worse and worse. She suddenly sat up in a panic, now feeling very alone and afraid.

"Sasha, are you alright?" A gentle voice asked. She turned and saw Amio looking at her in concern. Even though he was the youngest, he loved his friends and always tried to be there for them.

"Hey Amio." She smiled, now inviting him to come and sit next to her. He was soaking wet too! "Oh Amio, what happened?"

"Well, it was raining outside, but I didn't want to come in until you were awake." He said gently. Now understanding that he was respecting her privacy, she went to her bathroom and got a towel. She immediately began rubbing him down with it until he was dry.

"You alright now?" She grinned.

"Yes, thank you."

"My my…it appears your nightmare was truly a frightening one, was it not?" came a deep voice from the darkness. Sasha was horrified that someone else was in the room with them, but Amio stood in front of her bravely.

"Sasha, do not move. Stay behind me at all times." Amio warned. But all they heard was a loud snap and soon they were gone from Sasha's room.

When her vision adjusted, she saw that she was in a dank and cold realm. It was freezing cold and she was still in her nightgown, which did not provide much warmth. She began rubbing her arms and trying to stay warm, when she felt Amio place the same towel she gave him around her shoulders. But she noticed he was still shivering from the cold. Thank goodness it was a large beach towel and he was a smaller tickle monster; it made it easier for them to stay warm together as they wrapped up in the towel.

"W-Where are we?!"

"The Nightmare realm. Sasha this is not your fault, but your nightmare attracted the new Nightmare king."

Sasha gulped hard and looked around at the dead and old trees surrounding them.

"Why does he want us?!" Sasha squeaked out.

"He is probably curious about you Sasha. He knows that my brothers and I enjoy you all very much, so he probably wants to…"

"My my, aren't we the inquisitive ones?" a deep voice chuckled. Both looked up and saw the large Nitian come from the darkness. He had brownish colored skin, yellow eyes, and horns that curled up. He was large and intimidating, and he had a black crown on his head. He had a black thin sash across his chest and a garment covering his lower half.

"W-Who are you?!" Sasha gasped.

"Now where are my manners? I am Damus, the new Nitian King." he responded, now walking closer. Amio stood in front of her bravely and growled when the Nitian appeared to get too close. "Oh my…so much animosity Amio. Is that any way to greet your half blood uncle?"

"Stay away Damus," Amio responded bravely.

"I do not believe you are in a position to give orders young prince." Damus responded, now narrowing his yellow eyes. He then quickly ran forward and grabbed the young prince around the shoulders. A scuffle broke out and soon Amio was pinned under him!

"G-Get offa me!" Amio hissed, now attempting to bite his hand.

"Now now, no teeth you naughty prince," Damus teased evilly.

"AMIO!" Sasha said in horror, now running forward and jumping on Damus' back! She pulled one of his pointed ears, but she was only met with a chuckle.

"My my…so brave for an Earth human." Came the amused response. Damus then leaned down quickly and bit Amio in the shoulder. With a shout of pain, Amio began to lose consciousness. With his last bout of strength, he pushed Damus into some thorn bushes and grabbed Sasha, who fell off the large king. He grabbed her arm and began to run.

"S-Sasha, I can't run much further. Keep running! Damus will be here soon!" Amio said, now slowing down, but pointing ahead.

"I won't leave you alone!" Sasha said in a determined manner.

"Sasha, you have to! He's…coming…I can….sense…him." Amio said, now rubbing his sore shoulder and falling down with a thud. Within seconds, he was out cold.

"Amio! Amio!" Sasha pleaded, now afraid to be out there alone. Luckily, Amio took her behind some thick brush so she would be hidden with him. She tried to cover him with the towel too, but she was getting even colder.

"Ohhhhh Sasha, Amio…now where did you two get to?" a creepy voice sing sang over the wind. Sasha shuddered and even a small tear escaped her eye.

"J-Jocu, where are you all?!" She thought.

"Jocu and the others cannot reach you for another five minutes. I have purposefully transported you here because I wanted to get a closer look at my half blood nephews' new interest. I must say, you should be honored. Lauhinians and Nitians are typically not in close contact with humans." Damus said, now getting down on all fours and approaching her. "My spell will wear off soon. Not to worry. Your princes will be able to "rescue" you once my spell wears off."

"What did you do to Amio?!" Sasha said in horror.

"Just put him to sleep while we become acquainted." Damus said, now getting close to her face. Sasha closed her eyes and prepared for something awful, but she felt him take her face in his hands and make her look into his eyes.

"L-Let go of me!"

"Ah ah ah, no squirming," he chuckled, now placing a kiss on her forehead, making her squeal in terror! After a few minutes, he let her go and gave her a smooth but creepy grin. "My time is up; goodbye Sasha…we will indeed meet again."

And the second he disappeared, Prince Jocu bounded into the clear, sweating from top to bottom.

"Sasha! Amio! Are you both alright?" He asked, now sniffing them and circling them frantically.

"We're ok Jocu! I'm so glad to see you!" Sasha said, tears forming. He immediately pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Shh Shh, I'm here Sasha. It's ok." he soothed, now placing a kiss on her forehead. "I apologize for being sweaty, but I had to work even harder to break through Damus' forcefield. But I managed to get through."

"I'm just glad you came. Will Amio be ok?!"

"He will be fine. The sleeping venom will wear off soon." Jocu said, now running a hand gently over Amio's head. "But Sasha, I'm concerned. Did Damus bite you or do anything to you?" Jocu said, now eyeing her carefully. "I sense something has happened here."

"H-He kissed my forehead." Sasha said in a frightened manner. Jocu's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl.

"Don't worry. We will protect you."

"What did he do to me?!"

"He…made a way to connect to your dreams Sasha. He now has access to be in your dreams." Jocu said. "But do not be afraid. We will take care of you; he's no match for all of us." Jocu soothed. "Now relax." And with that, he teleported them back to the castle. Amio was safe and sound, even having his same hungry appetite. However, Sasha needed a lot of comfort, which Jocu was happy to give. He took her to his room and was watching her pace back and forth while he laid on his side on the bed.

"Calm down you," Jocu smirked, now pulling her back to him in a hug.

"T-The Nightmare King will get me!"

"Sasha…"

"I've gotta do something!"

"Sasha…"

"I need to get outta town or something!"

"Shh, Shh, calm down! It's going to be alright!" Jocu chuckled, now gently nuzzling her face and neck, causing her to giggle. "Now take it easy. We will protect you and will not let anyone harm you." He said, now laying down and letting her lay on his chest. "Now rest…"

Sasha opened her mouth to say something, but he placed a gentle claw on her lips and gave her a sympathetic smile. Sasha knew that he would take care of her and after a few minutes of rubbing her back and behind her ears, she was asleep.

"There we go…sleep well Sasha. I will protect you," Jocu grinned, now watching her sleep on his chest.

But from another realm, Damus chuckled.

"My my…my half blood family will be a challenge, but Sasha will become an excellent addition to my realm." He chuckled evilly. But he stopped laughing when Jocu closed his eyes and telepathically responded.

"In your dreams Damus. If you approach Sasha or any of the others under my care, you will know why I am known as the mightiest of my brothers." Jocu said, now opening his eyes and bearing his sharp teeth and making Damus scowl. Even far away, Jocu was a formidable opponent.

"Perhaps this will not be as easy as I thought." Damus whispered. And no it never would be easy…not when Jocu was around!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! And yes, Damus is the new Nitian King! Isn't he creepy?! O.o**

 **newbienovelistRD: Creepy? More like king sized jerk! Great story, Amiga!**


End file.
